Fragments Of Memories
by XyLeNceR
Summary: 8 years after defeating Gaea, Percy and Annabeth are ex-lovers. He is NYPD's toughest cop and she's an architect. But mysterious events crosses their paths again. Will he able to move on or revive a lost love? Not just about PERCABETH but others as well.
1. The Detective

**ANother Percabeth saga is here. It starts with Percy and Annabeth as ex-lovers. Well, just read. A bit short, maybe. Please review and tell me what you think...whether I'll update this or not. ^_^**

It's been 8 years that has passed since the Second Giants War ended. Gaea's been put back in her slumber. We saved Olympus again. Life has been so good for my friends and especially me and Annabeth. But somewhere along the way, like some couples, we have to go on our separate ways. Things didn't work out somehow. For the last 3 years since we broke up, we were able to pursue our careers successfully. She fulfilled her dream, becoming an architect and I became a cop. I didn't want it really but at the last minute, I figured this is a better way to serve and protect my city. Since the time, we rarely had contact at each other and we figured this is much better so we can focus our careers and to move on with our lives.

"Detective Jackson, I'll let you handle this." Sgt. Brown snickered at me.

"What is it this time Sarge?" I asked.

"Witness interrogation."

"Jeez…Sarge, where's the fun in that? That's not my turf." I complained.

"Jackson, don't think that just because you're the NYPD's rising star, you get some special treatment. Hell, no. You're still my underling and you must first learn to obey orders first before complaining." He glared at me.

"Yeah, yeah…sure. So what's this ruckus about?" I mumbled.

"We are still inconclusive about Mr. Smith's death. Our forensic experts and myself, believe there is some foul play in his death. It contradicts what his bodyguards say that he commited suicide. But we need proof of murder and fortunately, we have a new witness that might just prove our hunches." He said.

"Mmmm…so who's the witness?"

"Now that you ask. Here take a look. She's also the reason why I chose you for this case." He handed a brown envelope to me.

I browsed the envelope and suddenly, my eyes widened and I saw the picture of my ex-girlfriend. Annabeth. She was the witness.

"Hey..Sarge. Why me?" I sighed.

"Well, you two have a history right? That makes it easier to interrogate."

"I haven't seen her much for the last 3 years and we barely communicate at each other." I muttered.

"Here. Take this. She gave me her business card. Now I don't wanna hear you whining anymore. Go!"

Reluctantly, I proceeded to my duty. I hate this kind of assignments. No action, no fun…bores me to death. But everything's probably gonna change now. I'm gonna see Annabeth again. Since we broke up, there were a few times we often see but it was more like as friends or an acquaintance. I mean well, I'm over her and that. Past is past. Life has to go on. Maybe this meeting will be awkward for the two of us. I'll just act professionally and ask her about the Mr. Smith's death, then report back to Sgt. Brown and my job is done. I decided to give her a call.

"Hello."

"Um..Hi, This is Detective Jackson." I said nervously.

"Percy!" she shouted happily.

"Hey, Annabeth…this is about Mr. Smith's death. Sgt. Brown told me you saw everything and I would like to ask you about it." I asked awkwardly.

"Hmmm…I see. Not wasting time, eh?" she said in a sad voice.

"Well, yeah…this is an important case."

"Okay…how about we just meet up and have coffee today."

"That would be good. So ummm….I'll see you at 4 PM?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Take care. Bye."

"Percy, w-wait…"she paused suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Umm..no, nothing…see you later, I guess." She mumbled and then she hanged up.

I really feel awkward about this. But maybe perhaps this is better than talk things over the phone. Honestly, I miss her but things have changed now. So after a few hours, I went to the café and Annabeth was there already waiting for me.

"Hello, Percy." She smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Nah, its ok. I just got here."

"So, umm…about the murder."

"Yeah."

Annabeth told me that Mr. Smith was his client. He hired her to design a new building. She also told me that the only persons with Mr. Smith that night were his bodyguards.

"So the bodyguards would be the prime suspects if this was really indeed a murder." I said.

"Yeah, before I went home…they were there. They were arguing before I left."

"Okay…did Mr. Smith leave something to you?"

"Well, I have some of his documents…initial designs, some stuff, sort of. It's in my apartment."

"Let's go get it then."

Annabeth blushed. "Ummm..we?"

"Well…y-y-yeah, it-its your place anyway." I stammered.

"Um..I can't. Not right now, Percy. I have to go to the office but you can go there without me. Here's my key." She handed it to me.

"So be it." I muttered.

"Well, then…so ummm…what's new Percy?" she asked.

"New? Well, not much…if you read the papers, then that's about it." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. I've read the headlines. You busted a crime syndicate and got awarded personally by the mayor."

"Well…yeah, sort of."

"Percy, what I meant to ask was…are you dating someone right now?" she said as if the words were difficult to come out.

Our faces suddenly turned red.

"Ummm…not at the moment actually…I mean…well, I'm busy with this serve-and-protect thing. How about you?" I tried not to look at her.

"Same here…being an architect is making me sometimes forget about time and almost everything."

Somehow, I felt relieved by her remark.

"Percy, I-I-I'm sorry for…you know, what happened in the past." She blurted out.

"It's okay. I don't blame you. After all, we tried but…it didn't work out."

"It could worked out, you know…if you could've tried…"

"Tried harder? Be perfect?" I interrupted her.

"I don't need you to be perfect. If you could've only stood up and fought for it." She raised her voice.

"I'm tired of fighting Annabeth. I thought we have moved on." I heaved a sigh.

Annabeth blinked in tears. I'm sure she could've said more but she tried restraining herself.

"Yeah, I have moved on already. Well…umm…sorry, I didn't mean to open this up, Detective Jackson." She tried hard to smile despite teary-eyed.

"No, its…its ok."

"So then…I think I'll have to go. I hope you can find something useful in my apartment."

"Yeah, thanks by the way…Ms. Chase." I said.

Then strangely, we found ourselves staring at each other in an awkward moment of silence.

"Ummm…well, I gotta go too." I stood up and hurriedly went to the exit.

"Percy…take care." Annabeth said softly.

"You too."

I then hailed a cab and went to her apartment.

**So how was it? Please review. Say something...Thanks for reading. ^_^**


	2. Reminiscence

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review and I'd like to know if this is even worth updating. Thanks ^_^**

I went to Annabeth's apartment and without wasting time, I immediately scoured for the documents. Her room was organized and clean unlike mine. Her silver laptop, a gift from Daedalus, was still in good condition. Her desk was still scattered with designs, papers and blue prints. Annabeth hasn't changed really. Then I managed to get some of Mr. Smith's documents and photos. _Alright, this would be enough_…I told myself. As I was about to stand up, I glanced at the picture frame on Annabeth's desk. It was an old picture of ours. In the picture, I was hugging her tight from behind and the smile on our faces was like…eternal. _Oh the happy days, what a waste_…I mumbled to myself. Why does she still keep this displayed anyway?

Then, I opened the drawer. I found some of her notes, some pictures of our friends at camp. Camp Half-blood, I missed the place. I also found her old cellphone…the one that she's been using since she was still in camp. I'm also aware of not messing her stuff because Annabeth doesn't really like someone messing with her things. But since she's not here anyway, it will probably be fine. I took the cellphone and to my surprise, it still got power. I thought she already abandoned this. _Why does she always keep this recharged she's not even using it?_ I asked myself. I browsed the phone's picture gallery and I was awed by what I found out: She didn't delete every picture of us. I don't know why but I didn't expect to see them again. Soon memories and flashbacks began to whirl in me…as if I was being inside a time machine.

I stared at this picture of me and her eating ice cream. I remembered that time…

"_Know what Seaweed Brain? I'm so in love right now."_

"_Yeah, I know…let me guess, it's me."_

"_Definitely NO. I'm in love with ice cream."_

"_Yeah, right…Forget it. I'll just pretend I'm the ice cream."_

I smiled to myself and switched to the next picture.

"_Wise Girl, would you still be there as we grow older like…really old?"_

"_If you die early, then I won't."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Seaweed Brain, as we grow older together and as we continue to change with age, there is one thing that'll never change."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I will always keep on falling in love with you."_

I felt something cold was being poked in my heart. Then the next picture, we were at Central Park…

"_Hey Seaweed Brain, what if Athena strangles you and she gives you a choice to breath or to love me, what would you say?"_

"_To breath, of course."_

"_Hmmp…Get away from me."_

"_Annabeth, it's because I would use my last breath to tell you that I love you so much."_

My eyes began to burn and anytime a tear is about to drop. My heart was like being grasped by a cold hand. Then I put the cellphone back to drawer and noticed her scrapbook. It contained mostly of our pictures, cut-outs and she decorated them an ocean theme and on some pages, it has an owl theme. I flipped some of the pages and noticed there were some newspaper cut-outs all about me. All news headlines and even my photos were pasted. News of my promotion, my success against crime, my awards…everything was there. I noticed she scribbled something on the news clip. It read: _DETECTIVE SEAWEED BRAIN, NYPD'S TOUGHEST COP, DOES IT AGAIN. HE'S DOING SO WELL WITHOUT ME. I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY PROUD OF HIM. PERSEUS JACKSON, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU :)_

A tear rolled down on my cheek. I suddenly felt regret. Regret on the time that has been lost. Afterwards, I set aside the scrapbook and then I looked at her journal. I know its wrong to just view it but at this point, I feel like I just want to take a peek. I started scanning her journal from the day we broke up until yesterday. Every entry she made always has statements like _'I miss Percy so much, How is he doing right now, I hope he's doing fine'_ and every entry ends with' _I'll love you forever Seaweed Brain'_.

"That silly girl…I thought you were over me. If you also knew Wise Girl, I'm still not over you." I told myself, while I wiped away the tear on my cheek.

Then my phone rang. It was an anonymous caller.

"Detective Jackson here." I answered.

"Well…well…how are you doing Percy?" a familiar, evil voice answered back.

Normally, this is already usual to me. Getting anonymous calls from psychos threatening me to no avail. I acted cool.

"Well, don't waste my time if you're gonna threaten me." I said.

"I'd like you to hear someone out."

The voice then changed into a girl's voice and it rang an alarm.

"Percy, please whatever he says. Don't come here. It's a trap! He is-" It was cut short.

"ANNABETH?" I yelled like crazy.

"If you want your girlfriend to live, then come here at the harbor. Alone." He then laughed evilly.

"I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER!" I bellowed out in rage.

"My, my…just come here Percy Jackson tonight at midnight. Make it sure you're alone. No cops. No mortals or demigods. Nobody. Just you alone. I'll send someone to pick you up from there. Try to do anything stupid or you'll never see your girlfriend again."

"CURSE YOU!" I shouted.

"It's payback time, son of Poseidon." He snickered.

"Who are you?"

"An old acquaintance of yours – Dr. Thorn."

**I'll update as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget the reviews. Thanks ^_^**


	3. Stand Your Ground

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Anything from Rick Riordan.**

**Hello...sorry it took long to update. I'm busy at work. Well, here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. Please Review. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PERCY'S POV<strong>_

Dr. Thorn…The silly, wannabe soldier. That stupid manticore is back. The name sent shivers to my spine. Years ago, he nearly killed Thalia, Grover, Annabeth and I while trying to rescue the di Angelo siblings. He kidnapped Annabeth before now he's done it again. The guy was a dangerous monster. One of the toughest I have ever faced. Now I have to save Annabeth again from his clutches, however this time, I'm alone. _Annabeth, hold on, I'm coming…I will save you no matter what even if it costs me my life_, I told myself.

Midnight struck. I was wandering at the harbor until a huge guy in a black suit was heading towards me. I'm sure I've met him before. I was about to draw my gun when….

"Detective Jackson, come with me." He glared at me. "Don't do anything stupid, detective. Kill me now or we'll have your girlfriend as midnight snack. Now throw your gun away. " he sneered at me.

"Eat her?"

I had to throw my gun away. I felt helpless. I hate it but I have to do this…for Annabeth. He picked up his phone and he called someone.

"Boss, he's here…Yeah…On it…Right away."

Boss? Thorn is so full of himself. I glared at the man.

"If you only knew what kind of boss he is…" I grumbled.

"You think we didn't know? Just shut up and keep walking. Now move!" he yelled at me.

I gritted my teeth and started walking to an abandoned warehouse.

I stared at the horizon. _I hope you make it on time_ _guys_, I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANNABETH'S POV<strong>_

They tied my hands at the back. This monster has kidnapped me again and I was so foolish to allow it to happen. He didn't try to let me lift the weight of the sky again but he only used me as bait. He knew Percy would come for me.

"So how does it feel to be kidnapped again by me?" Dr. Thorn grinned wickedly.

"Go to Tartarus!" I yelled at him.

"Been there, done that so many times already.." he sighed.

I then looked around and saw a man hog-tied and gagged in his mouth. He moaned and rolled on the ground pleading Dr. Thorn to let him go.

"Shut up, Carlton!" he bellowed.

"Wait…this guy is Mr. Smith's head of security. How is he involved in this?" I asked.

"Oh yes…That greedy old buffoon. Treating us like personal maids instead of bodyguards. I hate it so this guy here Carlton came up with a plan to kill him and make it look like suicide which of course, we succeeded. Then you came along and happen to be Smith's acquaintance, so I thought I'll grab the chance of revenge against Percy Jackson." He grinned wickedly.

"Revenge? It'll be useless. He'll kill you again." I stared at him.

"Kill me again? Ha! As if that'll happen…As I recall, I nearly killed him and all of you. It was clear that I was too strong for all of you. If that drunk god Dionysus hadn't intervened…"

"He'll never come for me." I shouted at him.

"Really? And why is that? He'll just abandon his girlfriend?"

"Well…I'm not his girlfriend." I sighed.

"Don't fool me girl. We'll see about that."

The rusted door of the warehouse creaked open. I glanced at who was coming. It was Percy.

"You were saying?" Thorn snickered at me.

Percy then walks towards us followed by the bulky man.

"Annabeth!" he yelled.

"Well…well…you're finally here. Percy Jackson." Thorn glowered at him.

"I'm the one you want. Let her go!" Percy yelled at him.

"Not quite. I think I'll play with you first." Thorn grunted.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME!" I shouted angrily at Percy.

Percy looked at me first with a solemn expression. He didn't say anything. He then smiled at me.

"So let's get it on." He said.

"Hahaha…So eager eh? Alright, I'd like you to meet my Canadian friends. Boys!"

Three huge men surround Percy right away.

"I'd like you to meet Skull Eater, Marrow Sucker and of course, Percy you've already met Joe Bob. Like me, they have been wanting to get their hands on you…meals that got away." Thorn grinned.

"Laistrygonians!" I screamed.

"Pfft…Just 4 of you versus me? Not much of a challenge. Is this all you can come up of your revenge Thorn?" Percy uncapped Riptide.

"Yes but there's a catch Jackson." He raised his scorpion tail and pointed its stinger to Annabeth's head. "Should you ever try to fight back, I'll drive this barb straight towards her precious brain." Thorn smiled wickedly.

"You're unfair! Fight like a man!" I bellowed out at Thorn.

"We are not men, missy…we're monsters." He sneered at me.

Joe Bob then picked up a bowling ball.

"Uh, boss…I'm so itchin' to play Flaming Dodgeball now." He grunted.

"Fine. Fine….Remember the rules Jackson." He glared at Percy.

Percy stared at me as if it was his last.

"You moron…I told you this was all a trap! You'll be killed!" I frowned.

"Annabeth, don't give me that stupid look. Just close your eyes instead." He calmly said.

I wished I could've ran to him and kiss him but Thorn was grasping me so tightly. _Please don't die, Percy_…_I can't lose you_, I told myself.

"NOW, START!" Thorn shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PERCY'S POV<strong>_

The flaming ball whizzed at me. I dodged it but most of the time, it would often hit me. My clothes were singed and I feel my ribs cracking. Marrow Sucker got a lucky shot straight towards my head. And it soon weakened me. Blood was already flowing on my face. Annabeth was already in tears after seeing me in such a sorry state. Damn girl, I told her not to watch.

"Are you mad now? Want to fight back?" Skull Eater laughed.

"You're supposed to be a great warrior!" Joe Bob screamed in delight.

"How do you feel when you desperately want to fight back but you couldn't? The so-called savior of Olympus…Poseidon's pride and joy is beaten to pulp." Thorn said.

I managed to stand up defiantly with what's left of my strength and my eyes sent a piercing stare at the manticore.

"You and all of your scumbags…There's no use beating me like this…You think a bowling ball would hurt me? Is that all you've got? Anything more crueler?" I taunted them.

"You arrogant fool! You asked for it!" Thorn growled.

Annabeth looked at me with her gray eyes. Tears were falling endlessly. Despite of my bloody state, I managed to crack a smile on her.

"GIVE HIM A WHOLE LOT OF PAIN!" Thorn yelled at the cannibals.

The Laistrygonian trio didn't want to play dodgeball with me anymore. Instead this time, they picked up whatever stuff they could find as weapons. Skull Eater hurled a cyclinder drum against me. It hit me so hard in the chest that I puked blood. Marrow Sucker smashed a wooden plank on my head and Joe Bob whacked my legs with a steel pipe. It instantly sent me to the ground. While lying, I tried to curl up and cover my head with my arms in an attempt to shield myself from their merciless assault.

"OH GODS! PLEASE STOP IT! STOP! STOP! I BEG YOU PLEASE!" Annabeth cried and pleaded relentlessly.

"Shut up and enjoy the show, missy." Thorn grinned.

My whole body was plunged into a world of hurt. All my brain could process was pain. Throughout the monsters manic screams, I can hear Annabeth's pleading. My vision began to blur. Maybe this is it. Reinforcements are kinda late. _What in Hades are they doing? Where the heck are they?_ Nevertheless, they will come eventually and rescue Annabeth whether I'll make it through or not. Why am I doing this anyway to my ex-girlfriend? I have never been beaten like this in all my fights. I can easily fight my way through 4 monsters. I should be angry at Annabeth for getting captured so easily. But I don't know…despite everything, I can't let her be harmed.

"Hold it." Thorn commanded his minions.

The Laistrygonians stopped pummeling me. I struggled to stand up.

"Boss, Is he normal? He's still getting up after all the damage." Joe Bob panted.

"Of course he's not normal you idiot…He's a demigod. He's the son of the sea god." Thorn bellowed at him.

I managed to stand halfway but I soon staggered right away. My knees can't hold it. Every bone of my body seems broken. All I could do was kneel helplessly. I glared at Thorn.

"Done already?" I pointed shakily at the manticore. "Don't just…stand there…How about…doing it yourself?" I taunted him again.

"You insolent sea brat!" Thorn growled and he picked up a steel drum nearby and was poised to strike.

**Don't worry...Next update is only a few minutes away. Please review ^_^**


	4. Old Friends Make Comebacks

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Rick Riordan**

**Hi, back in a flash. Welcome to the next update. So umm...I hope you like this. ANd I hope you review a lot more. I mean every review means a lot to me. It somehow gives me the urge to push on-keep writing mode. Please..Please... ^_^**

_**ANNABETH'S POV**_

While Dr. Thorn picked up the drum, he let go of my grasp and started to run towards him. As I was still inches away from Percy, Thorn flung the drum towards Percy. I noticed it and instinctively, I covered myself over Percy's bloody body. I just couldn't stand it anymore that he took all the blows. The drum slammed on my back and I winced in pain.

"Well, well…what are you doing girl? No use protecting him." Thorn snickered at me.

"You're gonna die!" I yelled angrily.

"Correction…BOTH OF YOU are gonna die…RIGHT NOW!" Thorn raised his tail and zeroed on us.

I guess maybe this it. I looked at Percy. He was such in a waste. He looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back. I guess if we both die today, this is acceptable. We have been through a lot of close calls but maybe today the Fates already decided that they had enough of it. There is nothing better than dying with someone you truly love. I took one good look at the only man that I have ever loved and always love forever.

Thorn was about to flick his tail when suddenly, an arrow whizzed through and hit directly in Thorn's forehead.

"ARRRRGGHHH!" he yelped in pain.

Thorn staggered backwards and then I heard a familiar voice commanding the Laistrygonians.

"Laistrygonians! Don't move. Behave yourself!"

It wasn't just a command. It was charm-speak. I looked around and saw my old friend, Piper McLean.

"Yes, ma'am. We will behave." The cannibal trio stayed put.

"Piper!" I yelled happily.

"I'm sorry we're late Annabeth. We were kinda…sidetracked." Piper then started walking towards us.

"Jeez…My sister is so uber-phobia about flying or driving. We would have been here earlier." Another man approached. It was Jason Grace.

"Shut up Jason! Now we still have monsters to kill." Thalia yelled at him and then looked at me. "Percy?"

I didn't answer. Thalia shoved me aside and looked at Percy. Percy opened his eyes and croaked in a weak voice.

"P-Pinecone Face…you're…late…" he coughed in blood.

"Shut up and save your strength, Kelp head." Thalia wiped a tear on her cheek.

Then, the manticore regained his composure.

"DAUGHTER OF ZEUS! JUST MY LUCK…I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" he roared.

Thalia then looked at everyone.

"Alright, Piper…you stay here with Percy and Annabeth. Protect them and take these ambrosia and nectar. Feed it on Percy."

"Got it." Piper said.

"Jason and I will handle the manticore. Remember Jason, he's a tough monster. Ready brother?" Thalia asked Jason.

"Anytime." Jason grimaced.

"Annabeth, let's take Percy safe behind those containers." Piper looked at me.

"Okay." I muttered.

As the Grace siblings were about to charge, Piper called at Jason.

"Hey, Superman. Be careful." She winked at him.

Jason approached and grabbed her close by the waist and kissed her.

"Refreshing." Jason smiled.

"Jeez…Love birds. Save that for later! Jason, come on!" Thalia yelled.

"Go get him, tiger." Piper giggled.

Jason and Thalia then attacked the manticore. The air smell like ozone. Sparks were flying. Arrows whizzing. Lightning crackling. While they were fighting, we tried to heal Percy.

"Here Percy…drink." I poured nectar on his mouth.

"Annabeth, don't make him drink much." Piper said.

"I know. Give me the ambrosia squares."

"Here." She handed it over to me.

I fed Percy some ambrosia and he chewed it slowly. He seems to get a better a bit but it wasn't enough to heal him completely.

"Annabeth…" he croaked.

'Hush, Percy. Take it easy." I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Thalia, Jason and Piper arrived. Then the Grace siblings fought the manticore. Piper persuaded the Laistrygonians to behave. We are safe now." I blinked in tears.

He then turned to Piper.

"What…took you so long guys?" Percy said.

"Well…we've got transportation problems. You know how Thalia is…" Piper grinned.

"That Pinecone face…" he laughed.

We heard a barrage of barbs hitting on someone. We took a glance and saw the Laistrygonians vaporized into yellow dust after Jason unintentionally led Thorn to them.

"YOU FOOL! You shouldn't have dodged. My minions are dead because of you!" Thorn bellowed at Jason.

"You're really an idiot, you know. I'm just too fast and you're so awfully slow. I didn't know those 3 little pigs were behind me. Well, now you're the only one left." Jason chuckled.

"RAAAWWWRR!" the manticore roared.

Jason flipped his Ivlivs and it changed into a javelin.

"Now, the real fight begins." He snickered at the monster.

Jason furiously assaulted the monster while dodging his barbs. Thalia also peppered the manticore with arrows from long range. The monster ,clearly outmatched, refused to yield.

"ARGGHH!...CURSE YOU ALL!" he howled in pain.

Thalia then dropped her bow and tapped her bracelet. Aegis sprang in full form. Thorn started to back away. She then grabbed her spear. Together they cornered the weakened manticore.

"Jason, let's finish this." Thalia looked at the manticore sternly.

Jason nodded at her.

Then the air around them started to crack and lightning surged from their spears. It hit directly at Dr. Thorn and the manticore was fried to yellow dust.

"Whew…" Jason exhaled.

"Nice job brother." Thalia smiled.

Together, they ran towards us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PERCY'S POV<strong>_

I was still weak after the ordeal. They made it after all. I could hear Dr. Thorn's roar of defeat. We are safe now. The battle is over. Despite of the nectar and ambrosia, it was clear that I need more than that to heal. The damage was too much for me.

"Hey! There's a mortal here!" Thalia yelled.

"Oh…that's Mr. Carlton. Don't let him get away." Annabeth said.

Thalia and Jason grabbed the man who was still gagged and tied.

"Who is this anyway?" Jason asked.

"That's Mr. Carlton. He and Dr. Thorn worked together a client of mine, Mr. Smith. They were his security along with the Laistrygonians. But they decided to kill Mr. Smith. They succeeded in doing so and made it look like suicide." Annabeth said.

"You..mean..this..guy killed Smith?" I asked.

"Yes, Percy. He is your prime suspect." Annabeth said.

I coughed up more blood.

"Hey Percy…You should not try to talk." Piper muttered.

"So anyway, this guy has seen a lot weird stuff of everything here. I don't know what the Mist has allowed him to see. He needs to be brainwashed or persuaded. What do we do with him?" Jason asked.

"Well, Piper can handle that." Thalia grimaced.

"Piper, tell this guy to stay here until the police arrives. Then he should surrender himself to them. Also persuade him to tell what's going on since the murder of Mr. Smith leading to the events that has happened now. Just leave the part of the monsters and the 3 of you." Annabeth said.

Piper collared the man and did her job.

The police sirens were wailing. They were getting near.

"Cops are here. We need to leave. Right now." Thalia beckoned at us.

"But Percy is too weak to move." Annabeth protested.

"We will help you Annabeth." Jason said.

"Percy…are you alright now?" Annabeth asked.

"You..know..I'm not." I groaned.

"You are being such an idiot! You should've fought back! It was just only 4 of them." She yelled at me.

"Silly girl…I would have lost if I fight back. Then I wouldn't be able to save you. True it was easy for me to deal with them but I had to restrain myself…." I coughed.

"Percy…please, save your strength." Annabeth shed a tear.

"I couldn't hit back because my only objective was to protect you…" I began to weaken my hold.

'Oh no…We need to go the harbor right away. To the sea! That is his only hope." Thalia said.

"Yeah, Percy…hang on. This is only a few walks." Jason struggled to keep me standing.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Piper yelled, running towards us.

"Piper, how's Carlton?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't worry. I'm making it sure he's cleaning all the mess. Trust me." Piper smiled.

We struggled to keep Percy walking and heading towards the sea.

"Hang on there…kelp head." Thalia shouted at me.

"The ambrosia and the nectar weren't enough?" Piper asked.

"Yeah…we can't risk giving him too much of it." Jason answered.

We were now at the edge of harbor. I felt like my life was slowly ebbing away.

"Annabeth…Guys…Thanks…for everything." I said.

"Stop talking like that Percy! We will make it!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth…Please don't cry….I..."

Then my hands suddenly went limp and I was plunged into a world of darkness.

**Next update will be in a few days, I think. Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review! ^_^**


	5. Under The Sea

**Hello, so here's the next chapter. It's not much. Sorry for some grammar issues. Anyway, thank you for the story, author alerts. I wished I could have gained more reviews. Please people say something. Constructive criticisms are welcome. I wanna know your opinions. Please seriously, i hope you can review. I need to know what you think because I really think my story is not good enough. Right now, I don't even know if this even worth updating. So read on. I hope you review :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANNABETH'S POV<strong>_

Percy fell lifeless into our arms. _No, he can't be dead. We still make it,_ I thought. We waded through the sea knee-deep. We then placed Percy's body into the sea.

"Let's pray for Poseidon's help." I said to my friends.

My friends joined me in a silent prayer_. Lord Poseidon, please save your son_, we prayed. A massive wave engulfed us and dragged all of us down to the bottom of the sea. We would probably get drowned but a greenish aura emitted all around us except for Percy.

"Hey, we are not drowning and we are glowing!" Piper exclaimed.

"Poseidon must have heard our prayers." I said.

"But Percy-" Jason snapped.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be ok." Thalia said.

The ocean current carried us towards a marvelous underwater city. This must be Atlantis, Poseidon's capital city. I suddenly felt a jolt of pain in my back shoulder.

"AHHHH!" I winced in pain.

"Annabeth, you ok?" Thalia asked.

"I think my shoulder blade's broken." I muttered.

We landed in a courtyard full of mermen and other aquatic creatures. They were gazing at us.

"Lord Perseus!" one of the mermen shouted.

"Lord?" Jason muttered while looking at Percy.

"He's Poseidon son. He's royalty here." Thalia said.

I began to feel nauseous and weak. The pain on my shoulder was getting unbearable. I felt my knees buckle but Thalia and Piper held me and kept me from falling.

"We need help!" My friends shouted.

The screams of my friends was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

I found myself in dreamworld. In my dream, I was in a very bright room radiating with almost blinding light. I then saw Percy walking towards the door.

"Percy!" I called.

Percy looked back and smiled at me.

"Annabeth, thank you for everything."

"NO! Don't go, please!"

He ignored my plea. Then he opened the door. He took one last glance of me.

"Goodbye Wise Girl."

Then he shut the door close behind him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Along with my scream, I woke up frantically and I was breathing heavily. Thank gods, it was just a dream. Percy would never leave me. He will live, I'm sure of it. I got up from my bed of sewn kelp. It maybe kelp but it was so comfortable. My room was decorated with starfish, shells and the corals that radiated into different colors. My shoulder was still injured but I think I'll be fine. I opened the door and went to Percy's chambers.

Then I saw Jason sitting alone outside of the chamber door. He was looking dejected.

"Jason, how is Percy?" I asked.

Jason didn't answer. He looked at me with a solemn face.

"Did he make it? Is he still alive?" I asked again.

Jason fell silent and drooped his head.

"No…it can't be." I muttered, trying to deny the hint that Jason gave me.

My eyes were already welling up. I stood by the door. I will never believe Percy is dead. But a part of me signals me to concede to the point. Concede to the idea that he's gone. But being the stubborn girl that I am, I refuse.

Slowly, I opened the door. In the bed, I saw a figure completely covered in a green shroud. In the corner, Thalia's face was expressionless and Piper started to get teary-eyed.

"We were too late..." Thalia said solemnly.

"All he ever thought about until the end…was you." Piper sniffled, looking at me.

"This…is…impossible…" I mumbled, my tears already falling.

"I still can't believe that…he's gone." Thalia said while she buried her face in her hands.

I approached at the bed and I slowly uncovered the shroud. I lifted it slowly and I saw Percy's face. His wounds were all healed but he looked pale…lifeless. I felt my heart was shattered all over again. Memories were flooding on my head. All those happy and sad moments of us converged. But what hurts most was the regret that I felt. I regretted leaving him 3 years ago because of a selfish ambition. I regretted for being so helpless for him. I finally broke down.

"Percy, how could you die? How am I going to say sorry for everything?" I sniffled.

Thalia stood up and rubbed my back. I continued to gaze at Percy's lifeless body.

"Though you're so stupid, I don't want you to die. How am I gonna pay you back for protecting me? How am I….How am I suppose to tell you now that…that I still need you…that I'm still in lo-"

"HEY! WHAT'S THE NOISE? CUT IT OUT! Can't you see I'm resting and recuperating here? Oh gods! Can I even have a good sleep?" Percy suddenly woke up, looking at me with a mischievous grin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PERCY'S POV<strong>_

"Wh-wha-" Annabeth looked surprised.

Jason just came in started to laugh hysterically.

"Gods, I wished I could have filmed this."

"Jason…you sound like Travis." Thalia giggled.

"Annabeth…your expression…it was epic...it was.." Piper suddenly laughed.

Annabeth blushed in embarrassment but seconds later, she glared everyone in the room angrily. Then she stared at me as if she's going to gut me.

"WHO'S BEHIND THIS STUPID IDEA?" Annabeth roared like an angry lioness and it almost shook the room. She then stared at Thalia, Jason and Piper.

"Well…ummm…" Thalia snickered.

The three of them move their eyes towards me as I tried to hide behind the covers.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth glowered at me.

She charged towards me and jumped to the bed. And like she has always been, she started to strangle me.

"Ow-ow-ow…watch the ribs!" I yelled.

"I THINK I SHOULD WATCH YOU DIE!" Annabeth growled.

"Hey, Annabeth…calm down…jeez." Thalia tried to pull Annabeth away from me.

Together, the three of them managed to calm down Annabeth.

"Umm…sorry Annabeth." Piper giggled.

Annabeth only nodded.

"Come on guys…Let's give them some room." Thalia said.

"Hey Perce…get well real soon." Jason snickered.

Then they walk towards outside, leaving just Annabeth and me in the room.

"Hey, why don't you sit here beside me?" I asked.

"Shut up!" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Jeez…alright, I'm sorry." I smiled.

Annabeth then reluctantly sat beside me.

"You're such a jerk." She pouted her lips.

"You are too serious." I grinned.

"Do you think pretending you're dead is a funny joke? Well, its not!" she yelled at me.

"Uh…well…" I felt like a dumbass.

"How could you? I was so worried. I thought you died but then you still have the guts to pull off this stupid prank! You're heartless!" Annabeth sobbed.

Alright, I felt sorry. So I tried to comfort Annabeth even though I don't know how.

"Ummm…I'm sorry." I approached her and I gave her a hug.

She continued to sob so hard and she held me tight. I guess she just wants assurance that I'm real, alive and this isn't just some stupid prank.

"Annabeth…" I pulled away from her looked her straight in the eye.

"Percy..I…" she murmured.

We locked eyes and for a moment, I felt like I was drifting in the clouds. Our faces were inches apart from each other but like a magnet and steel, they getting closer and closer. Our lips were about to touch.

"Your Highness!" A merman knocked at the door.

We were both startled and we suddenly both realized what almost happened. Then, we were in this state of awkwardness. Somehow, I kinda wished nobody would disturb our amazing moment earlier.

"Yes, come in." I said.

The merman looked at us and realized what he has done. "Uh…sorry my lord, your father awaits you in the throne room. Your friends are already there."

"Thank you. I'll be right there and stop calling me lord." I said.

The merman nodded and swam away.

"I guess we gotta go." I looked at Annabeth.

"Yeah…about earlier…" Annabeth blushed.

"Yeah...yeah…I know…its ok." I snapped.

We proceeded our way to the throne room. Annabeth marveled at every structure she'd seen. Rock formations, coral columns, decorations…for her, it was like an architectural dream.

"This place is so amazing." Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it has improved much since the Oceanus laid waste on it." I said.

"How many times have you been here?"

"This is my second time." I answered.

"The first was during the Second Titan War. You know after Beckendorf and I blew the Princess Andromeda, I ended up here before I went back to camp…" I suddenly stopped talking because I realized I had opened a part of my past that is still sensitive for me….The death of a good friend – Charles Beckendorf, the son Hephaestus.

"Yeah...Beckendorf…" Annabeth mumbled.

I only stayed silent.

Then right before us, the door of the throne room opened wide. Jason, Thalia and Piper were already there waiting for us. My father, Poseidon was sitting on his throne. His wife, Amphitrite and son, Triton was absent. At my father's side, was a dolphin. I guess this must be Delphin, the god of dolphins and Poseidon's trusted lieutenant.

I went to the side of my friends and we bowed together.

"Father, thank you." I muttered.

"Percy. Have you recovered?" Poseidon stood up and patted me on the shoulder.

"Yes, Father. I think I have." I said.

Poseidon went back on his throne.

"You may all rise." He said. "For now, that green aura will give you temporary immunity to drowning and also you will stay dry. But once you're back into the mortal world, it will disappear."

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon." Thalia said.

"Anyway, I would like to thank you all for saving Percy. So tell me what really happened?" Poseidon stared at Annabeth.

"Um…"

Annabeth told my father everything from a murder to the manticore encounter. Poseidon looked uneasy.

"Hmmm…It is what we have thought. Tartarus is stirring again. Powerful monsters are on the loose again." Poseidon stroked his beard.

"Wait? Stirring? You mean the Titans or the giants are making a comeback? Oh please, not them again." I said with a worried look.

"We don't know yet Percy but I think the Titans or the giants will not rise again at this time." Poseidon said.

"Lord Poseidon, is it Gaea?" Thalia asked.

"I don't think so. I doubt it will take years again maybe for her to rise again…considering your defeat of her 8 years ago."

"So what or who is it then?" Piper said.

"That's what we have been investigating about. Something's strange is at hand here. The Olympians have been coordinating with Chiron and Camp Half-blood. So far, our intelligence is getting nowhere."

"So what do we do for now, my lord?" Annabeth asked.

"For now, you can return to your world. Return to your normal lives and visit Camp Half Blood. Chiron would want to give you more information. So it might be wise to visit him. I heard the camp has been experiencing problems."

"Problems?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that's all I know. Go now heroes, ask Chiron for further information and help him whenever you can."

We bowed to Poseidon and we went outside the door. Then my father called me.

"Percy, wait." He waved his hand and a small box appeared in his hands. "I want you to have this."

"What's this?"

"Open it."

I flipped the box open and I saw a shimmering green coral ring with diamond.

"Uh…what does this do? I can summon an army of giant squids? Walk on water?" I asked.

"Whenever I give you something, does it have to be like magical? Like it does this and that? No. It's just a normal ring." Poseidon laughed.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"I thought maybe after years of fighting, it's time to find peace for yourself and settle down." He said while looking at Annabeth. "I have nothing against the girl even though her mother is my rival. You already have my blessing, son."

"Dad, how can I get married? I'm not dating anyone right now and besides, Annabeth and I…well, we kinda strayed ourselves in the wrong direction." I shrugged.

Poseidon patted me on the shoulder. "Percy, both of you may have strayed the wrong path but in the end, the wrong paths will lead you to the right direction. I know you'll always do what's right."

"You sound like Aphrodite." I snickered.

My father only laughed.

"Go now, my son. Make me proud."

"Sure…as always."

I went to my friends who were waiting for me outside.

"What was that all about?" Annabeth asked.

I thought of the ring and what my father said. _Maybe in the right time Dad_ I told myself.

"Well, he just asked me of my mortal job. That's all." I said.

"Okay."

I looked at my friends.

"Ready guys? Buckle up."

I then thought _What could this new threat be?_ I guess Chiron may provide us some more information. Then I summoned the current to get us back to the surface and once again we were in Long Island beach. We were now in a place that we have always considered home – Camp Half Blood.

"Let's go to Chiron." I said emphatically.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the blabber. Well anyway, thanks for reading...I don't know how long will you have to wait for the next update. My struggle against writer's block has never been easy. Please don't forget to review. So thank you so much for reading and thanks also to those who reviewed. Have a good day! <strong>


End file.
